He's My Son
by spygirl8
Summary: Clark has nightmares... Jonathan and Martha comfort their son. Please read and review.


**bTitle/b **He's My Son

**bAuthor/b **Christina/Tina aka spygirl

**bDisclaimer/b **I don't own these characters, nor do I own this song. I just happen to like both. I do own this story though.

**bTime/b**10 years before Season 1. Clark is about 5.

**bRating/b**G

**bAuthor's Note/b**This does have some Christian perspective in it. The song is "He's My Son" by Mark Schultz; I didn't write it. Listen to it if you can; it's a cool song:)

Also, this is my first little Clark fic, so go easy on me, guys! ;)

**bPS Thanks SO much to Snarky who beta-ed this for me:) /b**

**bHe's My Son – Chapter One – /b**

Another whimper. Another one.

Jonathan sighed. It was becoming a common nighttime occurrence. He knew it hadn't awakened Martha yet because she hadn't moved, though he knew she would. Jonathan eased himself out of bed careful not to wake her. He walked over to the window that overlooked the fields and looked up to the sky.

_IDown on my knees again tonight_

_I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right_

_There is a boy that needs Your help_

_I've done all that I can do myself /I_

Jonathan heard a muffled cry. Martha shifted and groaned a little as she sat up. She glanced over at him and smiled sadly. She got up and walked out the door, down the hall to Clark's room. Jonathan heard the door open and then close.

He stood still for a moment before following her, stopping at the door and gently opening it. He peeked inside and saw Martha sitting in a chair holding Clark's small hand, murmuring soft words of encouragement.

_IHis mother is tired_

_I'm sure You can understand_

_Each night as he sleeps_

_She goes in to hold his hand_

_And she tries_

_Not to cry_

_As the tears fill in her eyes/I_

Jonathan smiled a little at the sight, closed the door, and returned to the window.

_ICan You hear me?_

_Am I getting through tonight?_

_Can You see him?_

_Can You make him feel alright?_

_If You can hear me_

_Let me take his place somehow_

_See, he's not just anyone_

_He's my son/I_

He stood there, gazing into the nighttime sky. He was struck with a sudden thought and knew what he should do.

Padding down the hall, he wondered how long it had been since the nightmares had started. _ITwo weeks? A month/I _When he opened the door to Clark's room, Martha's sleepy eyes blinked in surprise. Seeing Jonathan, she relaxed. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Go get some sleep, Honey. I'll stay with him," Jonathan said.

Martha nodded tiredly and leaned over to kiss Clark on the forehead. He mumbled something and turned his head.

Martha slowly got up and turned at the door for one last glance at her son. Jonathan thought he saw a single tear slide down her cheek before she left.

Jonathan sat down and gazed at his sleeping son. The nightmares had started shortly after they'd warned him about using his powers in public. About how he could be taken away from them. Martha hadn't wanted to, but Jonathan knew it was important for Clark to understand. But maybe it was too soon. The boy was only five, or as close to five as they could figure.

The days used to be filled with fun and Clark's latest discoveries. He always had something new he wanted to be when he grew up. One day it was a firefighter, the next a police officer. When Jonathan had laughed and asked Clark how he picked what he wanted to be, Clark had looked him in the eyes and said solemnly, "I want to help people, Daddy. I want to be anything that helps people."

Jonathan had stopped laughing and hugged him close for a moment before looking him in the eye and saying, "I'm proud of you, Son." Clark had smiled and scooted off his lap, running off to play.

Jonathan thought about Clark's statement - I want to help people - and realized it was part of Clark's character. From the way he cared for the animals to the delicate precision he used to milk the cows, Jonathan could see compassion and a desire to help woven into the very fabric of Clark's actions. Jonathan vowed to himself that he would do everything he could to nurture and mold those aspects of Clark's personality.

_ISometimes late at night I watch him sleep_

_I dream of the boy he'd like to be_

_I try to be strong and see him through_

_But, God, who he needs right now is You/I_

Jonathan still remembered the day they'd found him in a cornfield. _Two years ago already, _he thought to himself. _It doesn't seem possible._ _The time sure does fly…_ He could still remember Clark's little face and Martha's pleading eyes… He shook himself out of his reverie.

He'd seen those eyes the day he had had the talk with Clark, but had ignored them and now Clark had nightmares every night. The dreams haunted Clark. His terrified cries as he'd jolt awake were heart wrenching to hear. Jonathan could scarcely hold back his own tears as he tried to comfort him.

Suddenly Jonathan wondered what his life would have been like if they hadn't found Clark. _How would we have managed? Clark is a joy to us. Life without him would be… nothing._

_ILet him grow old_

_Live life without this fear_

_What would I be_

_Living without him here/I_

Clark started to moan in his sleep as he tossed and turned. Jonathan quickly reached out and shook Clark awake. Clark gasped and sat up, looking wildly around the room until he caught sight of his dad. He sighed with relief and sank back against the pillows. Jonathan could see that he was relaxing, but his eyes still held terror. Under his eyes were dark bags, clearly showing that he was tired and needed rest. The poor boy hadn't gotten a full night's rest in weeks.

_IHe's so tired_

_And he's scared_

_Let him know_

_That You're there/I_

"It's okay, buddy," Jonathan said reassuringly. Clark stared at him wide-eyed for a minute and then managed a small smile. The smile crumbled as he remembered his dream.

"It was awful, Daddy! They were everywhere and they were pulling me away and I couldn't find you or Mommy and I was so scared!" Clark sobbed.

"I know, buddy, but it's okay. You're here and we're here. We won't let anyone take you from us."

Clark seemed to believe him and some of the terror faded. Jonathan looked out the window and again let his heart pray.

_ICan You hear me?_

_Am I getting through tonight?_

_Can You see him?_

_Can You make him feel alright?_

_If You can hear me_

_Let me take his place somehow_

_See, he's not just anyone_

_He's my son/I_

"Daddy?"

Jonathan turned his head and looked at his son. "Yeah?"

"Why did you tell me about the bad people, Daddy?" Clark asked.

Jonathan was speechless for a second. "Well… because I thought that you needed to hear it. But…," he paused again, "but I was wrong."

"But you're never wrong, Daddy," Clark protested.

Jonathan chuckled and said, " Even daddies can be wrong, Clark." He leaned forward. "I'm sorry, Son. I truly am. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Daddy, it's okay. I just don't wanna be taken away from you."

"You won't. I promise. I just wanted you to understand not to show off your powers. It'll be hard, but you just have to hang in there."

"If you say so, Daddy. But can't I please show Pete, Daddy? He'd think they're cool," Clark said.

Jonathan sighed. "No, Clark, Pete can't know. It would be dangerous for you. He might let it slip."

Clark frowned. "But Pete's a great secret keeper; just like me. Like, there was this one time, and me and Pete were down by the lake and he sneaked a sandwich from his mommy and so he ate two sandwiches! He made me promise not to tell nobody. And I didn't. See what a good secret keeper I am?"

Jonathan had to hold back a laugh at his son's words. "That's great, Son. But for now, I'd like to keep things secret, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I won't tell Pete. And I won't tell nobody," Clark conceded, but Jonathan could see he wasn't happy with the agreement. Jonathan was proud of his son, for as bad as Clark was at keeping secrets, he knew his son wouldn't tell.

_ICan You hear me?_

_Am I getting through tonight?_

_Can You see him?_

_Can You make him feel alright?_

_If You can hear me_

_Let me take his place somehow_

_See, he's not just anyone_

_He's my son/I_

They sat in silence for a moment before Jonathan stood up and awkwardly said, "Well, I think you're going to be okay tonight, so I'll go back to bed." He was about to leave when a small hand grabbed his wrist.

"Daddy, please don't leave me," a little voice whimpered.

Turning, Jonathan gave Clark a confused glance. "Why? I don't think you'll be having anymore nightmares tonight."

"I just… don't wanna be alone, 'cause I was always alone in my dreams." Clark blinked back tears.

Jonathan felt his heart tug. He whispered, "Alright, buddy. Do you want to come and sleep with Mommy and me?"

Clark immediately smiled, and went running into the master bedroom, while Jonathan followed at a slower pace. Jumping up onto the bed, Clark leaned over Martha.

"Mommy?"

Martha cracked her eyes open and glanced at Clark. "Yeah, Honey?"

"Can I sleep with you guys?" Clark tried on his best pleading look.

Martha smiled. "Sure," she replied and patted the place beside her, motioning for him to lie down. He settled back, and Jonathan joined them on the bed. Clark snuggled between them and yawned, his eyes closing. Jonathan and Martha shared a secret smile as they watched their son fall asleep with his own small smile on his lips.

_ICan You see him?_

_Please don't leave him_

_He's my son/I_

Hopefully TBC. It may take a little while though. :)


End file.
